


New York

by Lilcipherdoritos



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilcipherdoritos/pseuds/Lilcipherdoritos
Summary: Gladion moved to new York and thought he be happy there his mother cut him off and now is middle class worker living off paycheck to paycheck.On the other hand moon spent her life dancing ballet until she breaks her right leg and is now not able to perform on stage anymore until she recovers.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I ever wrote hope I can do more in the future but for now I'm writing this

Gladion POV 

I live in Hawaii all my life yet I'm never happy I've been to countless private schools and boarding schools yet some of the more populated cities or areas Phoenix, Seattle, Philadelphia, and Chicago. Literally all the places you could ever think of I've been there Except for one place New York I don't know why my own mother didn't want me to go to New York maybe because of people treated each other or how their so much crime in New York... Florida had more crime.

I rarely see my mother because she's always been working at her father's sanctuary long hours no wonder she puts me in private and boarding schools, either I'm spending the holidays and my birthdays alone or just spend it with relatives I never see, so I never bothered to celebrate anyway.

I moved to different schools at the weirdest time either I'm enjoying or not I'm still moving to schools and had some friends at the first two or three schools after that I went solo to the next school and the next and next. Years go by I'm still moving school to school to this I really don't care anymore everything was ready for the next school new school supplies, my students ID, and my new ugly uniform there's basically no point of asking questions every school in the entire country already knows who I am at this point, I wish I could just stay at one school for once.

Moon's POV 

My name is selean Watanabe I lived in Japan all my life I lived with my parents and older siblings. My parents forced us to do something with our lives yet I was the more athletic one or so they thought. The sport that brought me out was ballet and saw potential in me so they took me to Russia to learn ballet after many years of dancing and practicing speaking Russian I was useful I graduated from ballet ended up back in Japan to perform in recitals after that I've gotten many scholarship to many schools around the world wanting me to become professional ballet dancer.

Even though my life is ballet I've gotten pretty bored of it I wanted to do more than just ballet, I wanted to explore the world I begged my parents to see the world, but they declined the only reason they wanted me to continue is to help them with their bills and rent so I just sadly stayed quiet.

Sometimes when I misbehave and or don't pay attention I'm usually the who gets punished meaning I have to spend more time practicing the ballet routine without mistakes. Many years later workout at the gym and practice ballet to get an audition to play in a ballet stage in front of hundreds of people, I did get in to one ballet musical which is what I needed just to get everyone to stop bothering me.

Gladion POV 

The last week's of high school practically went by very fast ... but I ended opening up to only a few people and became good friends with one another until graduation, a few months later I attended college and my friends dropped out and decided to move California as some sort of internet sensations, I did kept in touch with them but then weeks later they stopped messaging me and went on with my life graduate college with my business degree, moved back to Hawaii, and worked at my grandfather's "sanctuary" working in financial and taxing for only three years. I got sick and tired of being in a cubicle for three years straight. So I quit my job and got disowned by my mother. And so I sold my car, house, and some furniture that I didn't need so I can finally move my ass to New York and no is going to stop no matter what.

Moon's POV 

After trying so hard to get the part as lead dancer in our play and what did you know I got the part, as I was training and practicing myself for my first performance and it went well for the first few rehearsal until I met the lead Male dancer we were good friends at first then it started to become more than friends weeks later, I was in love with him nothing could separate us he was funny, very kind to others, liked to help others with their performance, and quite handsome. Sometimes we fight for the silliest things and just laugh about it hours after.  
Few years went by more shows at different city theaters while I was in Japan we video chatted the whole time I introduced him to my family and basically translate everything they said from English to Japanese and so forth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hours before rehearsal and moon bumps into someone along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might finish this chapter later it 2 in the morning right now and I want to sleep

Present day 

Gladion's POV 

October 23

Riding the subway home because I have no car and I'm probably going to get mugged by someone on the street, it's usually busy around this time on the subway only Because everyone got out of work.

I look down at the chocolate cake I bought from the store and of course I'm going to eat it all cause I have nobody to celebrate my birthday with... except the landlord's granddaughter.

I make it to my apartment door and in front of my door is exactly who you probably expect Plumeria, the landlord's granddaughter, holding a box of pizza which can only mean one thing, she wants a favor for something.

"For the third time this month I don't want a blowjob" I said with annoyance.  
"Oh no I'm not asking you for that plus my grandma keeps asking you for rent money which I waved it to her face a bunch of times and still doesn't believe me... its also your birthday" said Plumeria. I sighed "fine, only to tell me that it's not Hawaiian or Chicago style pizza" I replied.  
"Neither just the stuff you like." She replies back.

Moon's POV 

October 23 

We were on the move again city after it all feels the same this week we're going to New York to have our last performance of swan lake I was the swan and my sort of boyfriend Ilima was the prince of some sort is the one going to turn me back to a beautiful woman again. I hope nothing bad happens before or after performance because my parents are coming from Japan to see me preform in front of hundreds of people.

"What's wrong? You seem tense." Ilima asked.  
"Huh, oh no it's nothing," I replied back.  
"I'm serious what's wrong I know you're like that when something is wrong." He answered.  
"Well my parents are coming to see... us" answered in a worried tone.  
"and?" He questioned.  
And I'm worried how they're going to think of us... together as a couple. Still responding in a worried tone.

"We're going to be fine trust me... hey, when we make it to New York I'll buy us food anything you want, Okay." Ilima answered with a smile on his face.  
"OKAY" I replied happily.  
So we cuddled together and both drifted off to sleep.

Gladion's POV 

Sitting on my couch getting drunk I'm barely on my second drink and I already feel woozy on the other hand Plumeria is on her fourth beer I don't know how she does it but however I feel belittled by her and just looking at her made me not want to drink anymore plus I don't want to fuck myself over and have a hangover while at work.  
"Are you going to finish that" Plumeria asked  
I slide my beer to her and within a minute she drank the whole bottle I'm surprised and also scared at the same time.

Minutes later Plumeria get a message from her phone she grunts when she sees who it is "ugh, it's my ex what does he want now"  
"You had a boyfriend?" I questioned her  
"Yes I did at some point and he still won't stop messaging me after we broke up he keeps saying that he changed or whatever, last time he said that he left in the restaurant for two hours!!"  
"Jeez what an asshole" I replied "maybe block his number so he can't call or text you." Replying back to her so to give her a suggestion. 

Half an hour passes, Plumeria left cause she tired and she says her time with him was okay and nothing fun between the two of them so she leaves... drunk. Feeling a little sober got ready for bed I gotten used to the noise of New York, looking at the ceiling before falling asleep I say to myself "I'm definitely going to die alone" then fell asleep.

Moon's POV 

The next morning  
We made it to New York it was my first time coming to New York I wanted to see everything but we couldn't cause we're only here for about three days then leave for break. It was a little cold in here and it was partly cloudy but didn't bother me at all, it was around 6AM I was hungry and tired so me and Ilima went to a 24 hour restaurant to get food like he promised and got to our hotel room. Every dancer had to share a room with someone everyone knew who I was gonna be with, everyone knew we were in a relationship for about three years now some felt happy for us and some felt annoyed or jealous of us being together but I didn't mind.

Three Hours before rehearsal I started to explore the city and went a coffee shop, streets were packed with people walking to work or getting a taxi to work, I was walking back to the theater where we were going to perform in then I accidentally bumped into someone while I was walking and knocked over his documents for his job trying to help him pick up his documents from the ground I looked up to see a very tall man. pail skin, blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. He's was kind of cute... wait I'M DATING SOMEONE WHY AM I SAYING THAT I'M OUT OF HIS LEAGUE. WHY I SCREAMING AT MYSELF??!!!  
"WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO YOURSELF???!!!" He responded to me while I was rambling about him. I gave him his documents back to him and he ran his way to work I felt embarrassed for talking in third person like that but in other words he did look familiar if I've seen him before or if I'm just seeing things.

Gladion's POV 

4AM  
My alarm goes off and I feel a little headache from the alcohol that I drank not so long ago, I could either press snooze or get up... fuck it ten more minutes.

(2 hours later) 6AM 

I wake up not hearing the alarm which means I turned off alarm by accident, I looked at the time 6:45 AM "shit am late!" I started to rush skipped my morning shower, got dressed for work skipped breakfast grab my stuff and ran out the door.

I couldn't make to te subway on time cause it leaves in two minutes so I ran to work, so hesitant to make it on time accidentally ran into someone while running, she is a little shorter than I am wearing athletic clothing, with her tied loosely back, she is a lot more muscular than I am with now thinking how much I let myself go over the past several years, I'm not super skinny like staving myself skinny nor average American weight, just simply in between. Then all of a sudden she started to ramble how attractive I am which is something I didn't think of myself as "attractive" for what she says. "He's was kind of cute... wait I'M DATING SOMEONE WHY AM I SAYING THAT I'M OUT OF HIS LEAGUE. WHY I SCREAMING AT MYSELF??!!!" She rambled  
"WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO YOURSELF???!!!" I rambled back to her. She went silent and gave me back the documents that I did even bother to organize in the first place and I was on my way.  
She did sort of remind of someone seven years ago but do I know I have important things to do with my life than some girl on the street that I met. Although she did look like someone from college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I finish next chapter before next Tuesday and not die of slumber
> 
> Update  
> I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything for the few weeks I been so busy I didn't have the time to post anything so please understand

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of this... thing 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm tired D:
> 
> Update  
> I'm not sure what is going on but it's not a oneshot there will be more I hope understand


End file.
